Hunnie Doll
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyoo. Chonun Hunnie imnida. Bangapseumnida (n.n). HunHan here. Sehun!TeddyBear. BL. DLDR. Jangan lupa review :D"
1. Chapter 1

Senandung seperti Lullaby mengalun disebuah kamar. Seonggok tubuh remaja bergelung didalam selimut. Terlelap meski isak pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Jejak airmata terlihat mengering disudut matanya. Membentuk pola berliku dipipi tembam itu. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut pertanda tidurnya sedikit terusik. Raut lelah tergambar diwajah sosok mungil itu.

Ia bergerak – gerak sesaat kemudian. Mengubah posisi tidur. Sedangkan satu lengannya melingkar posesif pada gumpalan kapas gemuk berbentuk beruang.

TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar jam berdentang. Memberi kabar tepat pergantian hari.

Sreekk Sreekk

Terjadi sebuah pergerakan pelan. Sesuatu bergerak bangun dan keluar dari dalam selimut. Berkepala bundar, telinga setengah bulatan, dan sedikit gemuk.

Sepasang mutiara hitam diwajahnya menyala semerah darah. Kedua lengan pendek itu bertumpu pada permukaan bed. Membawa tubuh gemuknya berdiri.

Sesuatu itu sangat menggemaskan. Kaki – kaki pendek yang terlihat sama dengan kedua tangannya itu, berjalan pelan. Raut wajah berbulu halus yang sangat menggemaskan tergambar jelas meski hanya sekali pandang.

Tapi tidak untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Raut menggemaskan itu berubah seketika dengan seringai.

"kekekeke.."

Masih di atas bed. Mutiara hitam itu memandang tubuh dihadapannya. Lengan tumpul tanpa jemari itu bergerak meraih wajah sang tuan.

"Hannie, Hunnie jalan – jalan sebentar ne?"

CUP

Setelah mengecup pipi tuannya, sosok itu bangkit dari situ. Ya, sosok itu boneka beruang. Kaki pendeknya melompat turun dari bed. Berjalan keluar dari kamar. Membuat kalung bertuliskan "HUNNIE" dilehernya bergoyang pelan.

PLUK

SREETT

Wushh

TAP

Sesosok yang menyebut dirinya 'Hunnie' melompat ke atas birai tangga. Meluncur cepat melalui selusur tangga berkelok turun. Dan mendarat mulus dilantai.

Tanpa merasa beban atau takut terlihat, sosok itu berjalan santai melewati koridor sepi rumah.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkahnya halus tak bergema. Sunyi menjelaskan suara samar langkah Hunnie.

Masih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Memandang setiap yang dilewati. Hingga berhenti di ruang makan keluarga. Kembali menjelajahi setiap sudut ruang.

"Mana ya.." masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai sebuah objek tersusun rapi di atas meja mengalihkannya.

HUP

Mata itu semakin berbinar terang tatkala objek dihadapannya begitu memuaskannya. Susunan pisau berukuran kecil. Beruang kapas itu memperhatikan objek tajam itu sejenak. Lengan pendek itu meraih pegangan pisau tanpa kesulitan apapun. Memainkan dengan ekspresi imut dan lucu.

"Ayo bermain"

Bahkan suaranya terdengar polos.

HUP

TAP

Tubuh gemuk Hunnie melompat turun dari atas meja. Meninggalkan dapur dengan tenang. Sembari melompat riang dengan pisau kecil digenggaman lengan pendeknya.

'Odult Maniac'

Bearry melewati pintu kecil untuk anjing di ruang santai tak jauh dari dapur. Kaki pendek itu masih melompat sesekali dengan pisau kecil yang ia dekap erat – erat. Pintu kecil itu sangat pas dengan tubuh gemuknya.

Kini ia berada disamping rumah. Memandang pagar tumbuhan yang rimbun. Hunnie menyelinap diantara rimbunan tanaman pagar itu. Melewatinya hingga menembus halaman rumah tetangga tuannya.

GUK GUK GUK

"Eh.." mata Hunnie mengerjap lucu melihat seekor anjing besar menghampirinya. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk pergi menghindar dari anjing itu.

Anjing itu menggonggong pelan didepan wajah Hunnie. Lalu mejulurkan lidah kasar bersaliva miliknya, menjilati wajah berbulu Hunnie. Kemudian anjing itu berbalik pergi kekandangnya. Kembali lagi dengan membawa sepotong kayu kecil dimulutnya. Diletakkannya sepotong kayu tersebut tepat dihadapan Hunnie.

Seakan mengerti, gumpalan itu menyahut,"Hihi.. Monggu – ya ~ besok saja ne? Aku ingin bermain dengan appamu. Boleh?"

Dengan polos Hunnie berkata dengan anjing itu yang dipanggil Monggu. Sedang anjing itu diam dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Hunnie.

"Arra. Aku janji. Chaa aku pergi dulu _ne_"

Hunnie menjauhkan kepalanya dari Monggu. Namun Monggu dengan sigap menggigit pelan belakang tengkuk Hunnie dan menaikkannya ke punggungnya. Memberi tumpangan eoh?

Mata Hunnie berbinar senang. "Hihi.. Gomawo Monggu~" sebelah lengan pendek Hunnie memeluk leher Monggu. Sedangkan lengan satunya masih mendekap pisau kecil yang dibawanya.

Monggu berjalan menuju tanaman bunga yang merambat disamping kandangnya. Rangka kayu hiasan tanaman terhubung hingga beranda kamar tingkat 2. Kakinya perlahan memanjati tiap rangka kayu yang cukup kuat untuk menahan bobot Monggu itu.

Sama sekali tak merasa kesulitan meski gumpalan kapas gemuk menduduki punggungnya. Hunnie memegang bulu Monggu dengan erat. Sambil menaruh pisau kecil di dekapannya. Kaki tangkas Monggu berjalan sigap memasuki beranda kamar.

Kepala Monggu sedikit mendorong pintu kaca yang tidak tertutup rapat. Memasukkan dirinya masih dengan Hunnie dipunggungnya.

GUK GUK

Monggu menggonggong ke arah Hunnie. Merundukkan punggungnya memudahkan Hunnie perlahan Hunnie turun dari punggung Monggu.

"Sampai jumpa Monggu" sebelum mengelus kepala Monggu yang kesenangan dibelai oleh tangan berbulu Hunnie.

Selepas Monggu pergi, Hunnie tersenyum mengerikan. Ditatapnya ranjang satu – satunya dikamar itu. Terlihat dari bawah, sebuah gundukan diatas bed. Diam tak bergerak.

"Appa sedang tidur"

Hunnie berjalan kearah gundukan diatas ranjang. Matanya melirik juntaian selimut disamping bed.

Hunnie melempar pisau ditangannya ke atas bed. Sedikit mundur berancang – ancang untuk melompat.

HUP

Pendaratan sempurna tepat diatas bed disamping gundukan selimut. Lengan pendek Hunnie meraih pisau kecil yang ia lemparkan tadi di atas selimut. Kini ia tersenyum kecil dengan binar mata yang masih menyala.

Lengannya menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu. Hingga terbebaslah sebuah wajah seorang namja berkulit tan. Wajah polos yang tengah terlelap.

"Annyeong appa Jong In"

Gundukan itu mulai bergerak – gerak. Hunnie bersiap dengan memasang raut terbaiknya saat melihat gerakan dari kelopak mata yang masih menutup itu.

"Eunghh.."

Merasa terusik atas suara lirih lembut ditelinganya. Mata sekelam malam itu membuka. Bergerak mencari sumber suara yang seperti memanggilnya.

"Eungh nuguya?" heran karena tak menemukan apapun yang berkemungkinan memanggilnya.

"Appa Jong In"

Sontak matanya beralih ke samping kirinya. Memandang gumpalan kapas berbentuk beruang mungil yang tengah berdiri sambil mendekap pisau kecil. Apa? Pisau?

"Eh, boneka siapa ini?"

Jong In hendak meraih boneka itu. Sedikit memicingkan mata tak yakin ketika dilihatnya boneka itu mendekap sebuah benda tajam. Pandangannya semakin dipertajam pada sebuah pisau kecil yang didekap erat pada tubuh boneka itu. Namun belum sampai jemarinya meraih tubuh itu, sebuah suara yang berasal dari boneka itu membuatnya membeku.

"Ayo bermain appa Jong In"

Kaget. Tak menyangka gumpalan kapas dihadapannya berbicara. Mengorek telinganya, memastikan pendengarannya baik – baik saja. Lalu mengucek matanya, memandang kembali boneka tersebut, dan mencubit lengannya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" jelas saja. Logikanya berperang meyakini bahwa tak ada boneka yang hidup apalagi berbicara.

"Wae appa?"

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan boneka itu padanya membuat Jong In terkesiap kaget.

"MWO?! Kau-"

CRAASH

"Arghh.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah gesekan benda tajam menggores pipinya. Jong In mendesis samar merasakan perih dipipinya. Matanya menatap ngeri boneka dihadapannya.

"Shh, sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan Hahh!"

Hunnie terkekeh menatap Jong In. Seringai mengerikan yang tak cocok diwajah imutnya mengembang. Memainkan pisau kecil dilengannya. Mengayun pelan diwajah Jong In yang bangun masih menumpu dengan sikunya.

"Ayo bermain appa"

SRING

Mata Hunnie berpendar menatap Jong In. Berharap dengan itu membuat Jong In mengiyakan ajakannya bermain. Jong In menjauhkan tubuhnya dari boneka itu.

"Kau. Tidak ini tidak mungkin!"

Hunnie bersiap dengan pisaunya lalu melempar pisau kecilnya kearah Jong In. Namun berhasil dihindari oleh Jong In. Mata Jong In membelalak lebar. 'Hampir saja.' Batinnya.

KLING

Pisau itu terjatuh di lanatai samping bed. Hunnie kembali tersenyum manis. Diulurkan kedua lengan pendeknya kea rah Jong In. "Kajja appa. Gendong Hunnie"

Jong In menjauhi boneka itu. Meski ia masih sedikit tak percaya. Terlihat Hunnie hendak melompat kearahnya. Lagi, ia menghindar. Boneka itu menghantam pintu lemari dikamarnya.

BUGH

"Ouch.. Bearry jatuh appa"

Boneka berbulu itu mengaduh kesakitan yang jelas hanya pura – pura.. Namun sesaat kemudian kembali terkikik pelan memandang Jong In. Tengkuk Jong In meremang kala boneka itu tertawa dengan mengerikan.

"Kekeke.. Wae appa? Tak merindukan Hunnie?"

"Tidak!"

CKLEK

Dengan gusar Jong In meraih kenop pintu dan berlari keluar kamar. Sempat membanting pintu kamarnya menutup. Ia sangat takut dan gemetar. Tubuh khas remaja miliknya tak memiliki sedikit keberanian mengingat ia seorang diri dirumah saat ini.

Memang hanya boneka biasa. Tapi siapa yang tak takut ketika boneka itu berbicara bahkan bisa melukaimu? WTF..

"Hihi.. Appa mau main petak umpet ne? Chaa tunggu Hunnie, appa"

Berjalan riang sambil memungut pisau kecil disamping bed. Tubuh pendeknya melompat – lompat kecil meraih handle pintu.

"Uuh, tinggi sekali"

Mengeluh sesaat, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu. Pandangan Hunnie terhenti pada kursi kecil disamping meja belajar Jong In.

"Aha.. pakai itu saja"

Lengan pendek Hunnie meletakkan pisau kecilnya dilantai. Menggerakkan kaki pendeknya mendekati kursi kecil tersebut.

Gumpalan kapas itu mendorong kaki kursi kearah pintu. Terdengar decitan lantai pengaruh gesekan. Sunyi malam membangun kesan horror di kamar itu.

Disisi Jong In

"Hhah.. hhah.. Ashh boneka itu mengerikan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu"

Jong In membongkar gudang kecil disamping pintu depan. Mencari – cari benda apapun yang bisa ia gunakan. Tangannya meraih pemukul baseball.

"Ini saja"

Lampu ruangan tidak Jong In nyalakan. Melangkah pelan mewaspadai jika saja tahu – tahu boneka itu muncul. Berjalan mengendap mendekati tangga menuju kamarnya. Mata Jong In memandang ke atas. Terdengar suara seperti sebuah benda diseret dari kamarnya.

"Sepertinya ia masih didalam"

CKLEK

Langsung saja Jong In kembali dalam mode siaga penuh. Menunggu boneka itu yang pasti akan turun mencarinya. Niatnya ketika boneka itu turun, akan ia hajar habis – habisan dengan tongkat baseball.

"Appaaa odiega? Hunnie datang appaaa"

Mata tajam Jong In menatap intens boneka beruang yang meluncur diselusur tangga. Tubuhnya ia sembunyikan dibawah sudut tangga yang gelap.

Meski sedikit gemetar, Jong In meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bisa diatasi olehnya. Setelah ini ia akan menelepon siapapun untuk menolongnya. Pilihan terakhir jika ia tak bisa melawan lagi. Ayolah, ia hanya remaja 14 tahun disini.

'Odult Maniac'

Wusshhh

"Yuhuuuu.." dengan girang Hunnie meluncur seolah selusur tangga itu adalah papan seluncur mainannya.

TAP

"Taraa.. Hunnie sampai appa"

Kaki pendek berbulu Hunnie menjelajah seisi ruangan. Masih sambil mendekap erat pisau kecilnya. Mulai berjalan sambil mencari 'appa'nya. Mendekati sebuah sofa cukup besar yang memungkinkan untuk tempat bersembunyi.

Mulut kecil Hunnie terkikik senang. Merasa yakin pasti appanya berada disana.

"Appa kau disana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jong In menahan nafas sambil mengintip dari celah tangga. Melihat Hunnie yang mendekati sofa dengan mengendap – endap.

Kembali Hunnie terkikik merasa permainan ini mengasyikkan. Mulutnya mulai menghitung untuk mengejutkan sang appa yang diyakini berada dibalik sofa itu.

"Hana.. dul.. set.. Baaa"

PONG

Kosong. Tak ada apapun disana. Hanya udara kosong serta kain gorden jendela yang melambai tertiup angin malam. Seketika Hunnie mendengus keki. Namun lagi – lagi ia berjalan mengendap mencari Jong In kembali. Menghapus raut keki dengan senyum lebar menyeramkan.

"Hihihi.. Appa dimana eoh?"

Jong In bersiap dengan tongkat pemukulnya. Ketika dilihatnya boneka kapas itu mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi. Lebih tepatnya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Itu kamar orang tuanya.

Menahan nafas ketika Hunnie tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan santai memasuki kamar itu sambil menyeret pisau kecil ditangannya.

Krieett

Derit pintu terdengar. Kamar itu sedikit remang oleh cahaya lampu tidur. Hunnie memandang bed kosong disana. Matanya berpendar menelisik tiap sudut kamar cukup luas itu. Berjalan untuk meneliti lebih detail kemungkinan Jong In bersembunyi disalah satu sudut disana.

"Jong In appa.."

Memanggil – manggil berharap Jong In menjawab panggilannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa Jong In tak mungkin menjawabnya.

Lengan mungil itu membuka lemari besar disamping kanan.

"Appa.. kau disini?" sambil terus memanggil – manggil Jong In, kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari cukup besar itu. Membuka helai baju yang menggantung disana dengan harapan Jong In terselip di antara baju – baju itu.

"Ah, sepertinya appa tidak disini."

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari dalam lemari. Membiarkan pintu lemari terbuka lebar dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu berbentuk bergerak – gerak dibawah tangga. Seketika Hunnie tersenyum puas bisa menemukan Jong In.

"Ketemuu.. appa ketemu, hihihi.." Hunnie terkikik senang karena berhasil menemukan Jong In.

"Kkauu.. pergi dari sini"

Jong In melayangkan tongkat baseball ke arah Hunnie. Namun belum sampai menyentuh tubuh Hunnie, tongkat baseball itu melayang dan terbang menghantam dinding. Jong In menatap horror tongkat baseballnya.

"Hihi appa sekarang gentian ne? Hunnie akan jaga. Hunnie hitung sampai seratus"

Hunnie membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Lengan pendek itu masih memegang pisau dengan lengan lainnya menutup matanya. Meski hanya sedikit.

"Satuu"

Tanpa babibu Jong In langsung berlari kearah pintu depan. Instingnya menyatakan pintu terdekat tempat ia bisa keluar dari sini. Lalu mendatangi pos polisi. Namun Jong In menelan kembali niatnya. Pintu itu terkunci.

KLEK KLEK KLEK

"Sial tidak bisa dibuka"

Meraba bagian anak kunci dengan jarinya. Tapi ia tak menemukan anak kunci disana.

"dua puluh enam"

Tak mau membuang waktu sia – sia, Jong In bergegas mencari jalan keluar lain. Berlari tergesa ke arah pintu belakang rumah. Harapan terakhirnya. Karena tidak mungkin ia kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Hunnie menunggunya sembari menghitung.

Jong In meraih kenop pintu. Dan lagi – lagi terkunci. Melakukan hal sama, meraba lubang anak kunci pintu itu. Sama saja. Anak kunci itu tak ada disana.

"Sembilan puluh enam"

"Shit!" Jong In mengumpat kesal. Boneka itu benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Namun lengkingan suara boneka itu menyadarkan Jong In. Tak ada waktu lagi. Jong In meraih tabung pemadam kebakaran disamping pintu. Memeluknya sambil bersembunyi disudut lemari. Moncong pipa ia arah ke depan. Seandainya boneka itu menemukannya, ia akan menyemprot mata boneka itu.

"SERATUSS.. Appaa… Hunnie dataanngg"

Srekk Sreekk

Gesekan kaki Hunnie terdengar lirih ditelinga Jong In. mala mini terlalu sunyi. Jong In menatap jam di dinding. 02.00 dini hari.

"Appa.."

Sosok mungil Hunnie berjalan mulai mencari. Sama sekali tak kesulitan dengan bokongnya yang besar. Haha..

"Appa" serunya sambil membuka tutup tong sampah disana. Pemikiran konyol siapa tahu Jong In bersembunyi di sana.

"Eh tidak ada. Appaaa" mulai mencari kembali. Hunnie masih berkeliling disetiap sudut ruang tengah.

30 menit berlalu.

Kini ia beralih ke koridor menuju dapur. Hunnie berpikir tidak mungkin Jong In kembali kekamarnya.

"Ah mungkin appa disana"

Hunnie menenteng pisau kecilnya. Bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Appaa.."

DEG

Jong In yang hampir terlelap langsung terjaga. Lengkingan suara Hunnie menyapa pendengarannya.

"Eh appa disini eoh?" tidak. Hunnie belum menemukan Jong In. Hanya mendengar suara berisik dari sudut lemari. Perlahan Hunnie mendekati sudut itu. Sedang Jong In menahan nafas sembari tangannya siap dengan tabung pemadam ditangannya.

"Buaaa"

SROOTT SRROOTTT

Jong In langsung menyemprot mata Hunnie tepat ketika Hunnie menemukannya.

"Aaaa…. Gelapp.. Gelaapp.."

Nafas Jong In terengah ketika dilihatnya Hunnie masih memegangi matanya. Tidak mengusap. Jong In melempar tabung itu kearah Hunnie. Membuat tubuh kapas itu terhempas kedinding. Lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dari dapur.

Setidaknya ia berharap itu bisa menahan tubuh Hunnie atau bahkan membunuhnya. Ia pergi keluar dapur untuk keluar dari sini.

"Auhh.. appa curangg" sama sekali tak ada raut kesakitan dari mulut Hunnie. Seandainya saja Hunnie manusia, dipastikan bibirnya mengerucut maksimal.

Jong In masih berlari mendekati pintu ruang tengah berharap itu menjadi jalan keluarnya. Tapi sayang. Pintu itu sama hal nya dengan pintu – pintu lainnya.

"Sial. Kenapa semua pintu seperti ini!"

Jong In berlari ke arah tangga. Memasuki kamarnya, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Membungkus tubuhnya kedalam selimut. Berharap itu bisa melindunginya.

"Appa.. Umma .. Jong In takuut"

Isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari mulut Jong In. Tapi Jong In yang kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

PUK

Tubuh Jong In tersentak. Sesuatu menduduki tubuhnya. Jong In membuka selimutnya. Dan iris kelam Jong In tepat bertemu dengan mata semerah darah Bearry yang menyeringai padanya.

"Selamat Tinngal Appa"

CLEBB

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh…." sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sesuatu yang tajam menancap dibahunya. Tubuh Jong In tersugesti untuk diam. Meski bahunya perih luar biasa. Tatapan kejam dari sosok boneka itu menggetarkannya.

"Ini untuk airmata Hannie"

CLEBB CLEBB

"Argggghhhh" jerit memilukan terdengar dari mulut Jong In. Pisau itu menancap tepat dibahu kiri dan mata kanannya. Perih teramat dalam kembali dirasakan Jong In. Nafas Jong In terengah menahan sakit ditiga tempat berbeda ditubuhnya. Darah segar kental bahkan muncrat dari matanya.

Belum selesai ia menarik nafas untuk menahan perih di kedua bahu dan mata kanannya, rasa sakit lain menghujam bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Ini untuk memar ditubuh Hannie"

CLEEBB

"Uarggghhhh..sss-ssaakkiiittthh.. hhahh .. hhah" pisau kecil itu menancap lama diperut Jong In. Kali ini giliran mulut Jong In mengeluarkan darah segar. Hunnie sengaja menahan pisau kecilnya disana.

"Ouhh kau sangat keren appa. Bahkan tampan"

Hunnie terkekeh senang melihat Jong In. Ia mencabut perlahan pisau dari perut Jong In. Menghasilkan lenguhan samar dari Jong In. Hunnie masih menduduki tubuh atas Jong In.

Kali ini, Hunnie berusaha bangkit berdiri tetap diatas tubuh Jong In. Memegang pisau kecil itu tepat dikedua tangannya. Raut wajah Hunnie menjadi sangat bengis saat ini.

"Dan ini untuk kau menyakiti Hannie-ku"

CLEB CLEB CLEBB

Pisau kecil itu menancap berulang – ulang di jantung Jong In. Raungan panjang Jong In menggema dikamar itu. Hunnie, si boneka kapas masih asyik menancapkan pisau kecil miliknya ditubuh Jong In. Sesekali ia membuat pola tak beraturan. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah milik Jong In.

"Ah sudah waktunya"

Hunnie selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Kembali menatap Jong In yang telah diam dengan mata menutup sebelah. Well tidak mengerikan kok. Biasa saja..

"Appa irreona.." lengan pendek Hunnie menepuk pipi Jong In. Tak ada respon.

"hihihi.. bye appa. Hunnie pulang dulu ne? Nanti Hunnie ssampaikan salam appa buat Hannie"

Sosok Hunnie berdiri di atas ranjang. Menggoyang maksimal seluruh tubuhnya hingga darah Jong In yang melekat ditubuhnya terciprat kemana – mana.

Kali ini tubuh Hunnie kembali bersih. Bulu halus Hunnie kembali melambai tertiup angin yang menyusup dibalik tirai. Memandang Jong In sebentar. Lalu gumpalan kapas itu turun sambil mendekap pisau kecilnya.

Meninggalkan kamar Jong In lewat beranda kamar itu. Merasa sulit untuk turun, Hunnie menancapkan pisau kecil itu ketubuhnya. Lengan pendeknya meraih ujung rangka tanaman dan turun kebawah.

'Odult Maniac'

"Hunnie pulaang"

Hunnie bergegas masuk ke kamar Hannie dan juga kamarnya.

HUP

Ia melompat naik ke atas bed. Menemukan Hannie-nya masih terlelap. Raut wajah Hannie-nya terlihat damai dengan senyum dibibir. Hunnie mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Hannie-nya.

Chup

Hanya sekilas.

"Jaljayo Hannie"

Dan tubuh Hunnie kembali seperti sedia kala. Mata berpendar terang itu menggelap layaknya boneka pada umumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"Jongiin appaaaa.."

Sesosok namja mungil berlari kecil dengan mendekap boneka beruang. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Monggu –nama anjing Jongin di dekat kandang anjingnya. Namja mungil itu turut mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin diatas rumput cukup tebal.

"Wae Lulu eomma?" Jongin mengacak gemas rambut blonde berponi Luhan. Kulit putih langsat Luhan kontras dengan kulit tan milik Jongin. Luhan mengenakan kaos berwarna baby blue dan celana pendek selutut. Kedua kakinya mengenakan sandal rumah berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Hihi.. Jongin appa, Hunnie merindukan Monggu." Ujar Luhan sambil memainkan tangan bulat bonekanya. Luhan mendekatkan boneka beruang itu kepada Monggu.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne! Hunnie, katakan annyeong kepada Monggu." Perintah Luhan.

"Annyeong Monggu~ Mali belmain belcama Hunnie~" itu adalah suara Luhan yang dibuat – buat seperti anak kecil. Monggu malah menjilati permukaan wajah Hunnie si boneka beruang milik Luhan.

"Hihihi.. mereka lucu sekali. Ah, Lu. Kita pergi ke taman sekarang?"

Ya, Luhan akan pergi ke taman sesuai janji Jongin tempo hari. Luhan menatap Jongin dan Monggu beserta bonekanya.

"Sudahlah kita biarkan saja mereka bermain berdua. Kajja ke taman, Lu. Kita bermain bersama temanku."

"Eum!" Luhan yang manis menuruti kemana Jongin membawanya. Ia ingin punya banyak teman. Seminggu setelah pindah dari Beijing, Luhan hanya berteman bersama Jongin, tetangganya.

Sepanjang jalan, Jongin menggandeng Luhan dikarenakan tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya. Jongin terkadang akan menceritakan lelucon. Meski hanya disambut kikikan kecil dari Luhan.

Berterima kasih pada Jongin yang sedikit bisa berbahasa China. Luhan jadi tidak kesulitan mengerti ucapan Jongin.

"Ah, itu mereka. Kajja percepat langkahmu, Lulu."

"Nee.." ajakan Jongin di sambut ceria oleh Luhan. Ia mempercepat kaki mungilnya mengimbangi langkah lebar Jongin.

"Hahh.. hahh.. Annyeong chingudeul."

Kelima anak remaja lelaki itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka memandang kedua namja beda warna (?) lalu membalas sapaan Jongin.

"Annyeoongg.."

Mereka saling tos ria dengan Jongin. Luhan memandang penuh binar kearah teman – teman Jongin. 'Teman Jongin menyenangkan sekali, ya. Aku jadi tak sabar." Batin Luhan senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi teman Luhan juga.

"Hei aku membawa teman baru. Namanya Luhan. Lu, perkenalkan namamu."

Seketika mereka balik menatap Luhan. Membuat Luhan menjadi sedikit gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"A-annyyeongg. Naneun Xi Luhan ii-imnida." Ucap Luhan sedikit terbata. Ia membungkuk sopan kepada teman – teman Jongin.

"Kau orang cina?" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki kulit putih dan senyum angelic.

"Bahasa koreamu jelek!" ketus anak yang memiliki wajah troll berkepala kotak (?).

"Kau seperti anak perempuan." Cibir anak bertubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"Heh, anak cantik sepertimu tidak cocok berteman dengan kami." Sahutan sinis dari si mata eyeliner menyahuti temannya.

"Bahkan kau pasti cengeng dan lemah." Tutup anak berpipi tembam seraya menelisik setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan.

Luhan lantas mendongak setelah mendapat lontaran kalimat 'kurang menyenangkan' dari teman – teman Jongin. Kedua iris rusanya berkaca – kaca.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu, eoh?" Jongin memandang tajam kelima temannya. Apa salahnya berteman dengan Luhan? Dia anak yang manis dimata Jongin.

"Kau membela anak cengeng ini, Jongin?"

"Dia tidak cocok berteman dengan kita."

"Benar. Dia pantasnya bermain dengan anak perempuan."

"Wajahnya saja cantik begitu."

"Suho, Jongdae, Chanchan, Baek, Xiu, apa yang kalian katakan? Dia anak yang lucu. Ck kalian kejam sekali mengatainya begitu."

Kelima teman Jongin saling pandang sejenak. Lalu mereka beralih menatap Jongin kembali.

"Kalau kau memaksa kami-"

"-untuk tetap berteman dengannya-"

"-maka kau-"

"-juga tidak usah-"

"-berteman dengan kami lagi."

Jongin menatap kelima sahabatnya. Luhan masih terdiam karena ia pikir Jongin pasti membelanya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak punya teman disini. Luhan benci kesepian.

"Mworago? Yah, jangan begitu dongg." Sahut Jongin dengan wajah sedikit memelas. Ia tak mau kehilangan Suho, si dompet berjalan, Jongdae, rival bermain PS, Chanyeol si partner untuk menjahili, Baek, teman sesame mood maker-nya, dan Xiu, yang juga rivalnya sebagai Chicken mania (?).

Tapi disisi lain, ia senang berteman dengan Luhan. Selain lucu, manis dan juga Luhan sangat pintar. Terkadang ia akan mencotek pekerjaan rumah milik Luhan.

"Jongin – ah.." suara lirih Luhan terdengar cukup menyedihkan ditelinga Jongin. Tapi..

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan berteman dengannya. Kajja ke kita Lotte World."

DEG

Jawaban Jongin membuat Luhan membeku ditempat. Kedua matanya menatap tak percaya kepada Jongin.

Tes

Tes

Airmata yang sejak tadi tertahan dibalik kelopak, akhirnya tak mampu lagi membendung airmata Luhan mengalir deras. Jongin menatap cuek Luhan. Ia menggandeng Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian ditaman itu. Diikuti oleh keempat teman lainnya.

"Hiks.. hiks..huwaaa.." Luhan berjalan sambil tetap menangis. Bahkan para pejalan kakipun menghiraukan Luhan. Kedua tangannya mengusap – usap matanya yang tak berhenti memproduksi liquid bening itu.

Luhan masih sesegukan. Ia sampai didepan rumah Jongin.

"Hiks..hiks.. Jonginnie jahat! Huks.." menghampiri kandang Monggu dimana ia meninggalkan bonekanya disana. Luhan mendapati Hunnie-nya sedang terduduk dengan Monggu yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Hiks.. Hunnie kajja kita pulang.. hiks .. hiks.."

Luhan memeluk erat Hunnie-nya sambil melangkah pulang ke rumah.

..

..

"Aku selesai. Luhan tidur dulu Mama, Baba." Ujar Luhan sambil mengecup pipi keduanya bergantian. Sang mama mengelus pelan kepala anaknya. Ia memandang kedua mata Luhan yang sedikit membengkak.

"Chagi, ada masalah hm?"

"Tidak ada, mama. Lulu baik – baik saja kok." Jawab Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Benar tidak ada, sayang? Katakan saja pada mama dan baba."

Luhan mengangguk yakin. Rambut Luhan turut bergoyang ketika mengangguk. Bahkan bibirnya sedikit manyun. Membuat mama-nya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu puteranya.

"Astaga, benarkah anak mama ini laki – laki?" ujar mama Luhan. Wanita berumur itu mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Mamaa~" rengek Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, baiklah. Tidur nyenyak ya sayang,"

CUP

Setelah itu, Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

..

..

Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Kasur itu bergoyang ketika Luhan menaikinya. Tangan Luhan meraih boneka beruang didekat sandaran bed. Mendudukkannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Hunnie~" itu adalah nama boneka beruang yang Luhan berikan. Boneka ini hadiah yang diberikan mama dan babanya ketika memasuki primary school. Untuk menemani Luhan, alasan mereka saat itu. Luhan tentu sangat senang menerima hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya. Sejak dulu, Luhan tidak punya teman.

"_Ne, Luhannie__"_ jawab Hunnie yang jelas tidak didengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap manic hitam bak mutiara bonekanya. Mengusap – usap kepalanya sayang. Seperti biasa, Luhan akan menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Hunnie. Satu – satunya didunia ini yang setia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hunnie, Jongin appa jahat sekali padaku." Mulai Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sedang Hunnie diam ditempatnya. Yang Luhan anggap sebagai pernyataan Hunnie mendengarkannya.

"_Waeyo dengan Jongin appa, Luhannie__?"_ ujar Hunnie menjawab keluh kesah Luhan.

"Luhan hanya ingin berteman dengan teman Jongin appa. Ttapim mereka malah mengejekku.." iris rusa itu tampak mulai berkaca – kaca setelahnya.

"_MWOOO? Jongin appa mengejek Luhan? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Yah, cup cup Luhannie__ ada Hunnie disini, cup cup nee.." _Hunnie semakin panic karena Luhan menangis.

"Luhan benci Jongin appa. Dia meninggalkan Lulu, Hunnie. Hiks .. hiks.. padahal Luhan 'kan tidak pernah jahat kepada sama Jongin appa, huks.." Luhan mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"_Aniya, jangan menangis Luhannie__. Aduhh tangan Hunnie gak bisa digerakkin. Gimana doonggg?!"_ ujar Hunnie frustasi. Jelas saja erangan itu tidak didengarkan Luhan. Hunnie hanya boneka, ingat?

"Jongin appa nakal sekali, Hunnie. Huks..huks.."

"_Ne..ne.. Jongin appa sangat jahat!"_

"Lain kali Hunnie juga tidak boleh lagi bermain bersamanya. Arraseo? Huks.." ujar Luhan menasehati bonekanya. Ia mencolek hidung Hunnie lucu seolah memperingati anaknya.

"_Arraseo! Luhan sudah dongg nangisnya. Nanti biar Hunnie hukum Jongin appa ne?"_

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hunnie, sekarang Luhan tidak punya teman lagi. Luhan cuma punya Hunnie, hikss .. hikss.." Luhan merengkuh Hunnie sambil berbaring.

"_Benar. Luhan punya Hunnie. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, eoh?"_

"Hiks.. Hunnie hiks jan-hiks-an tinggalkan Luhan ne? hiks.. huhuhuu.."

"_Aniyaaa. Hunnie tidak akan meninggalkan Luhannie. Yaksok.."_

Luhan langsung tergugu sambil mendekap sangat erat boneka beruang kesayangannya. Airmata mengalir deras bahkan menetes tepat di kedua manic hitam Hunnie.

Akhirnya Luhanpun tertidur karena kelelahan.

"_Jaljayo Luhannie__"_

Flasback end

..

..

Luhan menggeliat dibalik selimutnya. Ia merasa terganggu akibat sinar matahari menyusup dibalik celah jendela kamar. Hangat sinar matahari menyengat kulit wajah Luhan yang dingin. Luhan bergegas bangun karena ia harus ke sekolah hari ini. Ia meregangkan tubuh sejenak. Setelahnya ia menyambar handuk dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian.

"Ahh segarnyaa.." Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bergumam. membuka lemari untuk mengambil seragam. Luhan mematut dirinya didepan cermin memastikan seragamnya telah rapi.

"Hunnie, Luhan berangkat dulu ne?"

"_Nee Luhannie__~ poppoo…__"_

CUP

"Annyeong. Tunggu Luhan pulang yaa.."

"_Hehehe annyeong Luhannie__"_ setelah Luhan memberi kecupan singkat pada Hunnie, ia menyambar ransel lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Seandainya Hunnie manusia, dapat dipastikan semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi Hunnie.

..

..

Luhan melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika kelasnya terasa sangat sepi. Ia menatap pintu kelasnya yang tertutup rapat. Menggendikkan bahu cuek, Luhan mendorong pintu itu. Hingga..

BYUURRR

"Ahhh.." Luhan membelalakkan mata. Sebuah air mengguyur tepat dari atas kepalanya. Disusul gelak tawa membahana teman – temannya.

"Hahahahaha.."

"Hahahahaha rasakan itu, anak cantik."

"Hahahahaha stupid boy."

Luhan menunduk dalam. Meremat kedua tali ranselnya kuat. Luhan ingin sekali menangis. Ia bertahan dengan posisinya berdiri didepan pintu. Hingga suara seonsaengnimnya menginterupsi.

"Apa – apaan ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hening

Tak seorangpun yang berani menjawab. Mereka bungkam bersamaan seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Jika tidak ada yang mengaku, kalian semua dihukum berdiri dilapangan hingga jam pelajaran terakhir!"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat mereka mendongak dan dengan kompak menunjuk tiga teman sekelas mereka yang tertawa paling keras tadi. mereka bertiga adalah teman Jongin, yaitu Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka yang melakukannya seonsaengnim." Seru salah satu murid. Tiga dari lima sekawan yang disebutkan tadi namanya melotot tajam kearah pemilik suara. Sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya menggendikkan bahu ak perduli.

"Benar kalian yang melakukannya?"

"Tt-ti-"

"Benar seonsaengnim!" sahut salah satu murid. Dan yang lain turut mengiyakan setelahnya. Luhan yang sejak tadi diam, mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan seisi kelas.

"Anak nakal. Kalian bertiga, ikut saya ke ruang BP."

"Tapi seonsae-"

"Sekarang!"

"Ne seonsaengnim." Mereka bertiga menunduk lesu. Lalu mengikuti seonsaenginm mereka keluar kelas. Ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan, Chanyeol mendorong kasar Luhan. Tubuh Luhan membentur pintu kelas. Beruntung ransel itu melindungi punggung Luhan.

"Kau akan terima akibatnya nanti, bodoh!"

Luhan menunduk takut. Ia kembali memegangi tali ransel kuat. Chanyeolpun berlalu. Baekhyun dan Jongdae menoyor bergantian kepala Luhan yang masih menunduk dalam.

"Awas saja kau nanti!"

Perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Jongdae membuat Luhan bergetar. Apakah ia akan di bully? Pikirnya. Luhan berniat akan memasuki kelasnya. Namun ia mengendus bau tak enak dari seragamnya. Bahkan seisi kelas menatapnya jijik sambil menutupi hidung.

"Hushhh.. hushhh.. pergiii. Kau bauuu.."

"Ya..ya.. jangan masuk. Hoekk.."

Luhan keluar dari kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah.

..

..

Sayup – sayup, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya ringan. Berjalan dihamparan rumput putih kehijauan. Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat pemandangan tak biasa itu. Ia lalu mendongak melihat langit yang dipenuhi awan dan segala hiasan asing dimatanya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Luhan bergumam sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali ia akan tertawa kecil ketika melangkah sedikit cepat. Rumput itu seolah menggelitiki telapak kakinya.

Wushh

"Auhh.." Luhan sontak memejamkan mata ketika mendadak angin berhembus. Entah kenapa matanya mendadak perih. Baru saja Luhan akan mengucek matanya, sebuah tangan menyingkirkan lembut jarinya. Seketika tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ia takut seseorang atau siapapun yang menyentuhnya itu akan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Buka matamu." Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara namja yang terdengar sedikit berat.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Nada lembutnya membuat Luhan menurut.

"Perihh.."

Luhan hanya menjawab satu kata. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah jemari mengusap lembut kelopak matanya. Perlahan jemari itu menarik pelan kelopak mata Luhan bagian kanan menuntun agar membuka.

"Pelan – pelan saja." Dan Luhan member anggukannya. Ia dapat merasakan angin lembut menyapu kotoran dimatanya.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka matamu."

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Seketika Luhan membeku melihat namja tampan berperawakan manis sekaligus cantik tersenyum padanya. Namja itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih disertai kaki yang telanjang. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulit nyaris albino, _eyes smile_nya indah serta suara berat keluar dari bibir tipis itu membuat jantungnya berdetak diatas normal. Sejenak rasa hangat menjalar dipipinya.

"Hei, gwaenchana? Kkk.. wajahmu merah sekali." Ujar namja itu terkekeh. Luhan menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menangkup pipinya lalu membalik tubuh membelakangi namja itu.

"Kenapa berbalik? Aku disini."

"…"

SRETT

GREPP

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap lucu. Semua terlalu cepat. Ia mencerna kejadian barusan yang membuatnya terjebak didalam pelukan namja tampan yang barusan ia temui. Namja itu menghirup serta mengendus bau tubuhnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik geli.

"Sshh.. kau sangat harum seperti bayi."

"Ne?"

Namja itu tidak menjawab. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan erat.

"Telapak tangan ini bahkan begitu halus."

"Nee?"

CUP

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar. Namja itu baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Sejenak namja yang tampak seumuran dengan itu mengeluarkan raut lucu membuat Luhan nyaris tertawa kecil.

"Bahkan bibirnya sangat manis." Ujar sang namja sambil menjilat bibirnya.

BLUSH

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah hingga telinga. Ia mengerjap – ngerjap sambil menatap lucu namja albino itu.

"Hei, ada orang disana?"

"Ahh, mmianhee. Ehehee.. "

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ano, ini dimana? Sepertinya ini bukan didunia nyata. Tapi apa ini mimpi?"

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum manis. Membuat Luhan mengeluh akan kesehatan jantungnya.

"Nee. Kau ada diduniaku. Kajja kita bersenang – senang."

"Ehh, chakkaman…"

Luhan langsung ditarik oleh namja itu berlari. Ia seperti tidak khawatir jika sesuatu menyakiti kaki telanjangnya yang sama seperti Luhan akan terluka terkena ranting atau duri kecil.

"Tenang saja. Rumput ini sangat lembut. Ia tidak akan tega menyakiti kulit lembutmu." Teriaknya sedikit kencang sambil mempererat genggaman ditangan Luhan.

Jauh berlari namun Luhan sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Ia bahkan tidak merasa menggerakkan kakinya. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, mereka tiba disebuah danau. Sinar terang berwarna tosca memenuhi setiap permukaan danau. Diatasnya burung – burung gereja berterbangan seperti saling bermain kejar – kejaran. Di sekeliling danau, terdapat bunga beraneka ragam bentuk tumbuh rapi dengan tinggi sejajar.

Wushh

"Hmhhh.. harum sekali udara disini." Gumam Luhan. Matanya terpejam. Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memutar tubuhnya senang. Ia tertawa – tawa ketika merasakan kupu – kupu menggelitik pipinya. Entah apa yang membuat hewan cantik itu mengerubunginya.

Bagaimana dengan namja albino?

Namja itu tengah tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan. Dimatanya, Luhan tampak bersinar. Wajahnya terbilang cantik untuk ukuran namja. Dalam hati ia berani bertaruh, yeoja cantik sekalipun tak akan bisa menandingi kecantikan Luhan di matanya.

"Ahahahaa.. geli.. hahaha..akhh.."

BRUGH

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terbaring diatas taman bunga. Senyum senantiasa terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kau senang?" suara berat itu membuat Luhan membuka mata.

"Nee. Aku senang sekali. Gomawoo.." namja itu mengangguk sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Luhan yang tengah berbaring.

"Ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan." Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan. Namja itu tertawa ringan sambil menjilat bibirnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi menatap warna aneh langit.

"Hahahaa.. Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku, Luhan."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menatap namja albino yang turur duduk. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Deer eyes Luhan bertubrukan dengan tatapan lembut namja albino. Luhan berdo'a semoga jantungnya baik – baik saja. Karena tatapan namja itu menyentak detak jantungnya.

"Aaa..kau tahu namaku?" namja itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ehh apa kau juga mengenalku?"

Lagi – lagi namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau curang. Kalau begitu gant-

"Cha kau harus kembali. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan mengernyit heran karena namja itu tiba – tiba berkata seperti itu. Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, ia merasakan sesuatu menyedotnya ke belakang. Luhan tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia menatap pemuda albino bermaksud meminta tolong.

"Jangan cemas. Ketika kau sedih, aku akan datang menemuimu. Sampai jumpaaa…"

Luhan ingin berteriak tapi tak ada satupun suaranya yang keluar. Hingga ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. "Tungguuuu…"

Sesuatu aneh itu menariknya semakin kuat. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya yang berubah semakin samar. Sileut namja albino tadipun telah lenyap. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti jatuh.

Dream end

"Huaaaaaa…hahh..hahh.." tubuh Luhan tersentak seolah baru terjatuh dari ketinggian. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling.

Ada tembok, lantai kosong, serta panas matahari yang tidak terlalu terik. Luhan menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Setelahnya ia melihat seragamnya yang mengering.

"Hufftt.. sepertinya aku bermimpi." Luhan melirik arlojinya. Pukul 3 sore. Ia bergegas menyandang tasnya. Menepuk celananya yang kotor terkena debu. Tidak menyangka ia akan tertidur disini dan bolos seharian.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

..

..

Luhan memandang aneh rumah Jongin yang terlihat ramai. Terdapat garis polisi dimana – mana beserta mobil ambulans. Disana juga terdapat lima sekawan Jongin di sekolah. Mereka tampak berdiri didekat pintu depan rumah mengerubungi umma Jongin yang sedang menangis.

"Chogiyo, paman. Apa yang terjadi didalam?" Luhan mendekati salah satu polisi disana. Polisi itu menoleh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Didalam terjadi kasus pembunuhan, nak. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan mandi. Jangan lupa berdo'a ketika sebelum tidur."

"Ttapi, siapa yang terbunuh? Apa ada yang mati, paman?" polisi itu mengangguk.

"Seorang remaja namja. Ini fotonya." Polisi itu memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Luhan. Seketika, Luhan membatu.

"Jjongin.."

..

..

TBC


End file.
